A Visit To Pemberley
by Poppylena
Summary: A little visit to Pemberley in the summer of 1787


**Title:** A Visit To Pemberley  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Majority of the characters are mine in some way :)  
**Summary:** A little visit to Pemberley in the Summer of 1787.

I'm still plodding along with Miscellanea (the next chapter of that is about 3,000 words written) but I fancied a change as I had a bit of writers' block with the other. I thought I'd try something a bit prequel-y so we're going back to the days when the parents were actually alive :)

* * *

Summer 1787

"Sir Wilfrid, Lady Calder, Lady Adelina, it is pleasant to see you," Lady Anne Darcy said as she greeted her guests. "I hope your journey was enjoyable."

"Very! There is nothing more satisfying that a carriage ride on a summer's day," Sir Wilfrid. "I even persuaded my mother to join us even though she was convinced the ledgers were more important." Lady Calder gave her son a brief look of annoyance. He always seemed to turn into a buffoon whenever they visited people. "And it has revived my wife."

"Are you feeling better, Lady Adelina?" Mr Darcy asked. "After your illness last winter."

"Yes, I find I am better suited to the summer months," she replied. She was known as Lady Adelina as her mother-in-law was still undisputedly Lady Calder. She had no choice in the matter, or indeed any matter relating to Grantholme but then neither did her husband.

"And your boys have grown in the months since we last saw you," Lady Anne said. "Felix, you are become so tall. I believe you shall soon match Fitzwilliam for height despite his advantage in years." Felix bowed but did not smile or say anything.

"Excuse my son," Sir Wilfrid said smiling. "I had to tear him away from his books. He is still determined to be the most learned eleven year old in the kingdom."

"Am I become tall?" his eight-year-old brother asked. He stood on his tiptoes. "See, nearly as tall as Felix now."

"I believe you are, young Bertram," Mr Darcy said.

"I am," Bertram said. "I have a proper horse now, not a pony. That means I have grown a lot. It was not a birthday present either."

"Really?" Mr Darcy asked, smiling.

"Yes. I would have rode him to Pemberley today but Papa said it is too far and I could not," Bertram said in disappointment. "I bet I could have done it because he is a big horse."

"But you still only have little legs and your feet do not quite reach the stirrups yet," his father reminded him. "Is Fitzwilliam around?" Sir Wilfrid asked. It would not hurt Felix to be with other boys for once. He was starting to become too solitary for his liking.

"I believe he is," Mr Darcy replied. "And George Wickham. They will welcome the company, I think. Bertram should find enough to occupy him as well. I will send for them then I hope you will join me in my study and I am sure the ladies will find something to amuse them."

* * *

"It is a while since you are come to Pemberley," Fitzwilliam said. Somebody had to say something. It was possible that Felix Calder had become even more withdrawn. He could see the temptation; he would do it himself but a few years at Eton and the prospect of becoming master of Pemberley in the future had taught him it was not always suitable.

"Yes, I am spending too much time at my books," Felix replied then scornfully added: "Apparently." He looked to where Bertram had run ahead. "And Berty was determined to come and he needs the company." He did not mind coming because of that but he did not take kindly to being dragged out of the library, which his father had threatened to do. "How is Eton?"

"It is sufficiently stimulating," Fitzwilliam replied. "Is your father still thinking of sending you?" He could not see Felix fitting in at Eton, socially or intellectually. He may have the body of an eleven year old but his mind was of someone older, it always had been. Indeed Fitzwilliam often forgot that he was three years younger than he was.

"It has been mentioned," Felix said. "I cannot see the need. I am quite able to school myself."

"Maybe you could teach the tutors something then," George put in mockingly. He had been quiet up to then. He felt he had been unfairly roped into nannying the two Calders, especially when he had promised to show Nelly the maid something. Still, it would not be wise to upset old Mr Darcy, especially as it was advantageous to remain on his good side.

Felix did not say anything to him but instead looked disdainfully at him. It was an expression he had mastered at an unusually young age but it was always useful. "Bertram!" he called his brother who was in danger of disappearing from sight.

Bertram came running up. "I want to go to the water," he said then grinned at Fitzwilliam. It was obvious to him who he needed to charm to get his own way. Fitzwilliam just shrugged his shoulders. He did not really care. Berty took this as an affirmative answer and ran in the direction of the lake.

The others followed him and upon reaching the lake found him sat in the branches of a small tree on the bank. He just smiled serenely at them.

"My brother, the monkey," Felix said as they sat under the tree. Bertram and the subject of Bertram was probably the only thing that made him talk freely. "How does your sister do?"

"She can walk now," Fitzwilliam replied, proudly. He had finally gained a sibling upon the birth of Georgiana the previous year. "I am loath to return to Eton because she grows so fast. I miss her."

"I am glad I have no siblings," George declared. "I am my parents' only focus." From up the tree Bertram accidentally dropped one the berries on his head. He smiled to himself when it went unnoticed. This could prove to be fun.

"Then I pity you," Felix said. "I enjoy the companionship."

"Oh I have found a much more enjoyable way of achieving that," George shot back with a lascivious chuckle. "Of course I reckon you do not know what that means. It is not taught in books and you are only a lad."

"You are disgusting," Fitzwilliam said.

"And you are jealous," George replied. "The young master cannot be seen with the girls but I can. It means _I_ am a man now."

"But not a gentleman," Felix said. "And even at my young age of eleven I can predict you will never be one."

"Meh-meh-meh," he mimicked childishly. "Nobody likes a bore, Felix, and I can predict you will never have friends. No, it is jealousy that I am having fun like a man instead of a boy."

"I think my father would not approve," Fitzwilliam said. "And I will tell him."

"He will not believe you," George said arrogantly. "I can do no wrong and he will think you a tell-tale."

"I hope he catches you," Fitzwilliam told him. "I really do."

As Fitzwilliam and George had their disagreements Felix noticed something fall out of the corner of his eye. He looked up at Bertram who was poised to drop another berry on George's head. He grinned at his big brother and put his finger to his lips before letting go of the berry. Felix looked away. He thought it wise not to say anything. Judging by the amount of berries on the floor Bertram had been able to do this for a number of minutes without detection. He would not deprive his brother of his fun.

"You are forgetting that during your absence at Eton your father has been enjoying my company," George said. "He would not believe you as I am a good boy."

"We will see," Fitzwilliam said.

George frowned as he felt something fall on him. He looked up and realised what Bertram was doing. "You little shit!" he shot up and started to shake the tree to try to dislodge him. Bertram clung on as Felix also stood up.

"Lay one finger on him and I will break every bone in your body," the younger boy threatened. It was obvious that he meant it. "I do not care if you are three years older."

George looked at Fitzwilliam for support but did not receive it. "I am not going to stop him. You will get everything you deserve."

George stopped what he was doing but not before kicking the tree one last time. After he had sat down Bertram slid down the tree. He went to his brother's side and sat, giving his would-be tormenter an impudent smirk. He snuggled into Felix's side as if he was seeking protection and decided he would stay there until it was time to return to the house.

* * *

Lady Calder and Lady Adelina followed Lady Anne into her sitting room and they sat.

"I have found myself quite busy recently," Lady Anne said. "Has it been the same at Grantholme?"

"Grantholme is always busy," Lady Calder replied. "Simply because my son finds the necessary estate business a chore. Felix is more use then he is."

Lady Adelina smiled at this. "Felix has taken to aiding his grandmother greatly," she told her friend. "He is always in the library or the study anyway."

"The lad is becoming a more able master of Grantholme than Wilfrid will be," Lady Calder said, forgetting for a moment that Sir Wilfrid _was_ the master of Grantholme. It did escape her mind at times. It really was not fair on Sir Wilfrid. He was not a negligent or inefficient master only other things interested him more. "Felix is a quick learner."

"I can see that," Lady Anne said. "He is mature for his age. Young Bertram seems to be a bundle of energy still."

"He is," Lady Adelina replied. "I find myself quite overwhelmed. I do not think I am designed to deal with boys though the Good Lord appears to think otherwise." She would have had four sons had they all survived but had not been blessed with a daughter yet. She hoped it would happen soon.

"We are grateful he spends his time with Felix," Lady Calder said. "I hope it will calm him. He can be very wild at times. I cannot think that came from."

"Fitzwilliam has improved since he went to Eton," Lady Anne said. "He is becoming quite the gentleman. Maybe going away to school would work for Bertram."

"Wilfrid has talked of sending both Felix and Bertram to Eton," Lady Adelina told her. "I am unsure. My husband says that if they go we should spend the term time in Town." She looked meaningfully at her friend. "That would be too close to Mrs Bentley for my liking."

"That would be a disadvantage," Lady Anne agreed. She knew the two sisters were far from close and could see why. Dorothea Bentley left a nasty taste in the mouth.

"I am afraid I would say something I would regret to my sister," Lady Adelina said. "It has become worse since the birth of Helena. Dorothea likes to brag that she had a daughter now."

"I take it your 'illness' last winter was the loss of the baby," Lady Anne asked. She had been happy to receive the news that her friend was expecting. She knew what the other woman was experiencing. Georgiana was a long overdue addition to her family.

"It was," Lady Adelina said regretfully. "But I had been ill before. The boys must not know though. Felix dotes on Bertram and I would not like him to be upset that he has lost the chance to have another. I must admit I am grateful he does not remember Hutton. I had hoped it would finally be a girl." She then smiled sadly at Lady Calder. "I think my mother must find me silly for being so obsessed with daughters."

"No, no, Adelina, I can understand," Lady Calder assured her. "I was very fond of my own girls."

Lady Anne nodded sympathetically. "Aurelia was beautiful. It was such a loss. Have you heard from Mr Kingston?" Aurelia Calder had married the second cousin of her dear brother Sir Lewis de Bourgh so she was curious of his whereabouts.

Lady Calder shook her head, "Isaac was in India two years ago but that was the last I had from him. I doubt he will return to England permanently. Now, where is your daughter?"

"Oh yes, I should like to see Georgiana," Lady Adelina looked truly eager for once. "I love little girls."

Lady Anne smiled and rung for the nurse. "You will see a difference since you last saw her. She is becoming less like a baby now. She can walk now, you know."

The nurse came in with Miss Georgiana and she was passed to her mother.

"She is very blonde," Lady Adelina exclaimed. "You would not expect it with Fitzwilliam being so dark. Such big blue eyes as well. Anne, I believe I have never seen such a pretty little girl."

"I am ridiculously proud of her," Lady Anne said happily. "I know pride is a sin but I cannot help it."

"You are fully justified," Lady Calder said, calmly, as she was not given to gushing over things. "She promises to be striking when she is grown."

Georgiana was passed to Lady Adelina who smiled. "I could sit with her all day. Please, talk amongst yourselves. I am pleasantly diverted at present."

* * *

"Your boy is grown," Mr Darcy said as he and Sir Wilfrid settled in his study. "He is becoming a fine lad."

"Felix? Yes, I am rather pleased with him," Sir Wilfrid replied. "Despite his hermit-like tendencies. I have to confess I did ask the doctor about that. He assured me there is nothing wrong with him."

"That was rather excessive!" Mr Darcy remarked, laughing.

"It worries me," Sir Wilfrid protested. He could not think where it had come from. There was no evidence for it in either of their families. His wife was shy but she did not avoid people the way Felix did. "I could understand if he found being in company taxing, some children do, but he does not. He had no problems making friends he just does not want to." He then smiled wryly, "It is just hard to for me to accept that my son is wiser and more mature at eleven then I will ever be and I am not a particularly stupid or childish man. Bertram, on the other hand, is quite the opposite from his brother. The child needs to learn how to quiet. I cannot manage him and he is too lively for Adelina to handle. I am only grateful Felix is so close to him and he can be left in his hands. I have already decided they are to attend Eton. Felix needs to be made sociable and Bertram needs discipline. It is the only way he will become a gentleman. Once Adelina and my mother agree they will go."

Mr Darcy nodded in agreement. "It has worked wonders for Fitzwilliam. I believe he is becoming quite proud, which can never be a disadvantage and I have always taught him good principles."

"Yes, I was impressed when I saw him earlier," Sir Wilfrid said. "He will make a fine master of Pemberley in the future."

"My only problem is that his friendship with young George Wickham is becoming strained," Mr Darcy said. "It is a pity. George is a good lad. I have already decided he is to attend university with Fitzwilliam in a few years time. His father hopes he will take holy orders and I am willing to provide him with a living. Wickham is an excellent steward and it will be a pleasure to help his son. I am sure our two boys will become firm friends again with a little time."

"It is a shame there was no willing friend for Felix," Sir Wilfrid sighed. "But Watson, my steward, is unmarried and Middleton has no children. No, Eton is definitely the best thing for him. At least he has no objections to learning." He then changed the subject as he suddenly remembered something. "Have you heard about old Chapman and Holden Court?"

"Yes," Mr Darcy shook his head regretfully. "I always knew he would lose Holden through gambling. I cannot abide the practice. I hope my son never takes it up."

"The entire estate was in disarray," Sir Wilfrid said. "Half the tenants were starving as well."

"From all accounts the management was almost feudal," Mr Darcy tutted. "It is a good thing he lost it. The country will never progress with landowners like him still around. It will never happen to Pemberley."

"Nor Grantholme," Sir Wilfrid said. "I am willing to try most new methods. Chapman was an old fool. His son never did return from America."

"Why should he? I have heard he has a vast cotton plantation there," Mr Darcy replied. "He probably sees no reason to come back to England to save an old ruin like Holden Court. It will be parcelled out, I reckon."

"I have already bought a section of the land," Sir Wilfrid told him. "One of the better parts. Still needs to be kept fallow, though."

"Give it to Felix as a little project," Mr Darcy joked.

"Well he certainly reads enough books on agriculture to do something with it," Sir Wilfrid said. "Shall we find the others? I think my mother will have had her fill of ladies' talk."

* * *

"I think we shall visit Pemberley more often," Sir Wilfrid decided on the journey home. "It has tired Berty out, put the roses back in my wife's cheeks and I do believe I have even seen Felix and my dear Mamma smile today."

"Wilfrid dear, try to prevent yourself from becoming too much of a fool," Lady Calder said. Felix gave his father an exasperated look and reached behind the seat to where he had hidden his book earlier.

"Felix! Can you not keep your nose out of a book for one second?" Sir Wilfrid said in annoyance, "Still, I suppose I should be grateful it stayed in the carriage whilst we were at Pemberley." His son did not say anything.

"I did enjoy myself," Lady Adelina said. "I must see Anne more often. I feel better than I have done for a while."

"She has a pretty daughter," Lady Calder said.

"I want a sister," Bertram said as he sucked his thumb. Lady Adelina looked pained as he said this.

"Those who want never get," Sir Wilfrid said.

Lady Calder made him take his thumb out. At eight years old he needed to stop that. Instead he cuddled up to her. "Can we have a lake like at Pemberley?" he asked. "The pond is too small."

"No," Sir Wilfrid said. "Where would we get the water from?" He smiled at his son. It was much better when he was quiet like this. He was still determined to send them to school, though, they could not stay at Grantholme forever.

* * *

NB: Bertram is a Berty rather than a Bertie in this because he hadn't yet decided to 'frenchify' his name. At this time nicknames tended (not always) to be -y rather than -ie in England which is why you see Sophy rather than Sophie, Lizzy instead of Lizzie etc. Bertram only decided to become Bertie rather than Berty after he made a French friend at university - he decided it looked more interesting :)


End file.
